Et une semaine plus tard
by Kmi
Summary: les POV des différents persos sur un évènements tragiques...


**_Idris_**

Auteur :K-mi

Adresse :Camille.Robiquet@wanadoo.fr

Résumé :Bah, j'vais pas vous l'dire, ça gâcherais tout.

Genre :Cross-over Largo Winch/Le Caméléon

Saison :Saison 3 pour le Caméléon, saison 1 pour Largo Winch.

Disclaimer :Les personnages de Largo Winch ainsi que du Caméléon ne m'appartiennent etc.…

Note de l'auteur :Si vous avez des remarques (critiques ou autres…) n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer à mon adresse.

BONNE LECTURE…

New-York, 10h30, jour 1     

Jarod regardait un des disques qu'il avait volé au Centre. En fait, il ne l'avait pas véritablement volé. Après tout ces disques représentait sa vie. C'était une simulation qu'il avait fait peu avant de s'évader. En arrière plan, il vu Raines parlait un homme. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ou tout du moins pas au Centre car il lui semblait reconnaître cet homme. Mais il ne savait pas où il l'avait vu. Il zooma et observa ce visage. Ca y'est… Il sursauta en reconnaissant l'homme… Il savait maintenant où il l'avait vu…

Le bunker, 11h00, jour 2

Largo arriva furieux.

-Ta réunion s'est bien passée à ce que je vois, se moqua Simon.

-Encore mieux que tu ne peux l'imaginer, rétorqua Largo.

Le jeune PDG s'effondra sur une chaise.

-Alors que faisiez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

-Oh rien de précis, répondit Simon.

-Parle pour toi, dit Kerenski. Il y en a qui bossent ici.

Le russe ne daigna même pas lever les yeux de son ordinateur. Joy nettoyait son Smith&Wesson.

-En réalité, on était censé discuter du nouvel agent de sécurité, dit la jeune femme. Mais Simon nous raconter sa nuit de folie d'hier.

-Ca devait être passionnant, railla Largo.

-Oh mais détrompe-toi mon pote. J'ai rencontré une superbe brune. Si tu l'avais vu…

-Quoi qu'il en soit, vous l'avez trouvé ou pas ce nouvel agent ?interrompu Largo.

-Bah pas vraiment. Aucun de ceux qui se sont proposés n'avait le profil type, dit Simon.

-Tu veux rire ? Ca fait bientôt deux semaines que vous cherchez. Et vous n'avez rien trouvé ??

En effet, cela faisait deux semaines que l'explosion avait eu lieu. Largo avait reçu un coup de fil. Un inconnu le prévenant qu'une bombe avait été placé dans un parking d'une filiale du Groupe W à Atlanta. John Mullins, un des meilleurs agents de la sécurité du Groupe, avait tenté de désamorcer la bombe mais elle avait explosée ne laissant pas le temps à l'agent de dégager du parking. Largo s'en était énormément voulu mais il avait compris que ça ne servait à rien de culpabiliser. C'était donc à Simon, le chef de la sécurité, de trouver un nouvel agent. Mais bon… Connaissant Simon, Largo avait préféré demandé à Joy et Kerenski de l'aider… Ce qui au fond n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

-Néanmoins, on a encore un type à voir cet après-midi, informa Joy. Un certain Jarod Maxwell. On a rendez-vous avec lui à 14h30.

-Génial, Je viens avec vous. Ca me calmera de mon déjeuner d'affaire, soupira Largo. D'ailleurs, si ça ne te dérange pas Joy, j'aimerais assez…

-Que je vienne ? supposa l'ex-agent de la CIA. Mais y'a pas de problème. C'est toi le patron…

-Merci. Bon, je ferais mieux d'aller me préparer avant d'aller voir John. Joy, on se retrouve au parking à midi pile et Simon et Georgie, vous nous rejoindrez à la base d'entraînement ?

-Pas de problème mon pote, dit Simon.

-Bon, alors à toute à l'heure, lança Largo avant de partir.

Base d'entraînement, 14h15

Largo et Joy arrivèrent un peu en avance à la base d'entraînement. C'était à l'origine un espace vert que Nério avait transformé en salle du « parcours du combattant ». Il y avait des cibles amovibles et des obstacles. Joy y était souvent venu. Pour essayer de trouver un nouvel agent de sécurité. En réalité, elle n'avait pas osé dire à Largo que c'était inutile de vouloir en engager un nouveau. Après tout, le Groupe W avait suffisamment d'agents de sécurité mis connaissant Largo, elle aurait mieux fait de parler à un mur… Ou à Kerenski… Peut-être pas en fin de compte… Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux amis attendaient Simon et Kerenski. Largo était de très mauvaise humeur. Son repas d'affaire l'avait mis sur les nerfs.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?pesta Largo.

-Largo… Il est deux heures et quart, lui rappela Joy.

-Et alors, on est là nous, répliqua Largo.

-Super, marmonna Joy qui détestait s'en prendre plein la tête.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le rebord d'un bas de fleurs. Largo la regarda s'éloigner. Il avait été un peu trop dur avec elle. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle. 

-Désolé. Je suis un peu énervé, s'excusa-t-il.

-Oui, c'est gentil de préciser, j'avait pas remarqué, dit gentiment Joy.

-Oh, si tu le prend comme ça alors… dit Largo en entrant dans le jeu de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci rit doucement. C'est cet effet qu'avait le jeune homme sur elle.

-C'est toute cette histoire… L'explosion, précisa Largo.

-Largo… Tu n'y es pour rien, dit doucement Joy.

La jeune femme savait que son patron avait été très affecté pas la mort de John Mullins. Un silence s'installa entre les deus amis. Joy avait une folle envie de consoler son patron mais elle ne devait pas craqué.

-En tout cas, j'espère qu'ils ne seront pas en retard, dit Largo.

-Compte sur Kerenski pour être à l'heure mais sur Simon, ça risque d'être dur… Moi, ce que j'espère c'est que ce Jarod Maxwell sera à la hauteur. J'en ai marre de voir défiler des gugusses à longueur de journée. 

-On a ses références ?

-Oui, il nous a envoyé son curriculum, et je dois dire qu'il est assez impressionnant :police de Washington, agent à la NSA (National Security Agency).

-Super.

Leurs deux amis arrivèrent sur ses propos.

-Salut vous deux ! On vous dérange pas en plein rendez-vous amoureux j'espère, lança Simon.

Largo et Joy se contentèrent de rire à la vanne de leur ami. Mais en réalité, ils savaient tous les deux, sans vouloir se l'avouer, qu'ils aimeraient bien avoir un rendez-vous amoureux ensembles.

-Bon, j'espère que ce type ne sera pas en retard, dit Joy.

-Je suis rarement en retard. Je n'aime pas faire attendre, répliqua une voix derrière les quatre amis qui se retournèrent.

Devant eux se tenait un homme de taille moyenne, brun, les yeux marrons. Joy ne put s'empêcher de penser que cet homme avait un certain charme (Sans blague!!!^___^). Il tendit la main à Largo.

-Bonjour, je suis Jarod Maxwell, se présenta-t-il.

Largo saisit la main que lui tendait cet homme. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il y avait quelque chose en lui de mystérieux. Il tenait à sa main une petite mallette argentée.

-Bonjour, je suis Largo Winch, voici Simon Ovronnaz, le chef du service de sécurité, Joy Arden, mon garde du corps et Georgie Kerenski, qui est chargé de l'informatique. 

Jarod serra la main de tout le monde.

-Bon, bah on ferait mieux de commencer si je veux être à l'heure pour mon rendez-vous avec Cardignac.

-Me dit pas que tu n'aimerais pas être en retard, se moqua Simon.

Jarod eut un petit sourire. Kerenski, lui, restait silencieux. Il détailla ce Jarod. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui ne lui semblait pas clair. Il mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue et de la lassitude. Il en avait marre de ces entretiens qui se révélaient infructueux à chaque fois.

-Bon, on commence par quoi ? demanda Jarod.

-Comme d'habitude, le parcours, lui répondit Joy. Vous voyez ?

-Je crois oui.

Les cinq personnes se dirigèrent vers la salle. Là-bas, Joy remis à Jarod une arme, un Glock 17 à canon court, elle lui expliqua quelques détails sur l'épreuve et lui remis enfin un casque pour ses oreilles. Puis elle alla rejoindre les autres derrière la vitre par balle. Simon commença à activer les cibles. Jarod leur tira dessus, une par une avec une précision et un calme à toute épreuve. Au bout de cinq minutes, il ne restait plus une seule cible. Les quatre amis regardèrent Jarod regarder (Euh… Ch'uis claire là ? ^___^) son œuvre.

-Il est doué, se contenta de dire Largo, impressionné.

-Oh, tu crois, ironisa Simon. Alors ?

-Ben, c'est toi le chef du service, dit Largo.

-Je crois qu'il sera capable de remplir sa fonction, dit Joy.

-Moi aussi, renchérit Simon. Kerenski ?

-J'en sais rien, dit celui-ci avait son flegme habituel.

-Bon alors je crois que c'est tout dit, décida Largo. Allons lui annoncer la nouvelle. 

Les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers Jarod qui était sorti de la salle.

-Mr Maxwell, c'était très impressionnant. Je crois que sincèrement que vous êtes fait pour ce poste, annonça Largo.

-Alors je suis ravi de pouvoir travailler pour vous, dit Jarod avec un grand sourire.

-Il y a juste deux ou trois papiers à régler et vous pourrez commencer. Vous n'aurez qu'à venir demain pour signer les papiers et visiter le groupe.

-Merci beaucoup.

Jarod serra la main de ses nouveaux coéquipiers et supérieurs. Puis il repartit vers sa voiture et les quatre vers le Groupe W. Dans le voiture de Simon et de Largo, les deux amis parlèrent de Jarod. Ils le trouvaient tous les deux impressionnant. Largo se mit même à plaisanter sur le fait qu'il serait plus à sa place en tant que chef de la sécurité. Il éclata de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de son ami. Tandis que dans le voiture de Joy et Kerenski, la discussion s'était résumée à « Qui conduit ? ». Joy voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait son ami.

-On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? se décida-t-elle enfin à demander.

-Rien.

-Ah… C'est sur qu'il y a l'air de ne rien avoir.

-Joy, il n'y a absolument rien.

La jeune femme se tut. Si le russe ne voulait pas parler, ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de lui faire dire quelque chose. Il parlera quand il en aura envie.

Dans la salle de la Commission Adriatique, un homme se tenait debout au milieu de la table.

-Apparemment, Largo Winch aurait remplacer cet agent de la sécurité, dit le dirigeant

-En quoi cela me concerne demanda l'homme seul.

-Je crois que vous connaissez son remplaçant. 

-Qui ?

-Vous avez les moyens de le découvrir. Alors, arrangez-vous. Il ne faut pas qu'il donne les informations qu'il pourrait avoir à Largo Winch.

-Vous voulez dire que… ?

Le dirigeant se contenta de sourire. Un sourire glacial et sadique.

Le Centre, 17h30.

-Broots, vous avez analysé les indices que Jarod nous a laissé.

La voix de Melle Parker était plus dure et sèche que d'habitude. Apparemment, Lyle avait encore fait des siennes. Et c'était encore sur lui que ça allait retomber.

-Et bien, en fait…

-Broots !!

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps.

-Super, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? soupira la jeune femme.

-Vous allez bien, Melle Parker ? demanda Sidney avec son éternel demi-sourire qui agaçait la jeune femme. Melle Parker le foudroya du regard sans qu'il ne cille.

-Voyons voir… Jarod m'a enfermé pendant deux heures dans cette cage avec ce gros balourd ce qui a bousillé ma veste et mes bottes et Lyle est introuvable. Sans ajouter que je suis entouré d'incapable. Alors je crois être en droit de dire que ça ne va pas.

La jeune femme sortit en trombe. L'informaticien et le psychiatre s'échangèrent un regard mais ne dirent rien. Quand Melle Parker était dans cet état-là (c'est à dire souvent), il n'y avait rien à dire.

Le penthouse, 20h30

Largo regardait New-York du haut de son appart. Il était déjà tard et pourtant c'était à ce moment-la que la ville était plus animée. Il pensait à Nério, à son ancienne vie, à sa nouvelle. C'est vrai qu'il regrettait un peu la liberté qu'il avait en traînant dans les rues avec Simon, mais sa nouvelle vie, après s'être habitué, lui plaisait bien. Son meilleur ami était resté pour l'accompagner et il avait rencontré des gens formidables :John Sullivan, son bras droit, Georgie Kerenski, un ex-agent du KGB, qui, d'apparence était froid et distant mais qui en réalité était un type formidable, toujours prêt à l'aider. Mais surtout, il avait rencontré Joy. Cet ex-agent de la CIA lui avait sauvé la vie lors de leur première rencontre sans même le connaître et il l'avait viré ensuite. Quelle ironie de sort ! Il l'avait engagée en tant que garde du corps et elle faisait son boulot à merveille. Toujours là pour lui sauver la vie. Il se sentait en sécurité avec elle à ses côtés. Mais il préfèrerait qu'elle soit à ses côté d'une autre manière. Plus que comme une amie. Cette fille était merveilleuse. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la baie vitré qui venait de s'ouvrir. Il se retourna et fit fac à Joy. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle étit belle. _« Allez Largo, réfléchi un peu, comme si tu pourrais sortir un jour avec elle. Elle ne pense qu'à te protéger et rien d'autre. »_ pensa le jeune homme. 

-Simon et moi on va boire un verre, tu veux venir avec nous ? proposa la jeune femme. Ca me permettrait de ne pas être seule à supporter les blagues de Simon et ça te détendrait.

La jeune femme avait bien remarqué que son patron était nostalgique. Elle aurait bien aimé lui faire oublier cette mélancolie, lui dire qu'il n'était pas seule. _« Oh oh __Joy__, là ça devient grave. Comme si Largo pouvait s'intéressé à toi. C'est un coureur de jupons qui tombe toutes les filles qu'il croisent. »_ se sermonna Joy. Cependant un instant elle se permit de rêver à la vie qu'elle pourrait avoir avec lui.

-Oui, ça pourrait être sympa, lui répondit Largo. Je prend juste ma veste et on y va.

Il alla chercher sa veste et rejoignit Joy près de la porte de l'appart.

-On y va ?

-C'est parti.

Les deux amis allèrent prendre Simon dans son appart. Ils passèrent par le bunker pour voir si Kerenski voulait venir mais le russe était sur le point de rentrer chez lui et n'avait pas envie de faire la fête.

La soirée se passa plutôt bien entre les éclats de rire et les verres de boissons. Simon avait tenté sa chance avec plusieurs blondes mais aucune n'avait envie d'être avec un type un peu bourré, ce qui avait bien fait rire Joy et Largo. Vers minuit, ils se décidèrent enfin à repartir chez eux.

Penthouse, 8h30, jour 3

La sonnerie du téléphone réveilla Largo un peu trop durement à son goût. Ne pourrait-il pas avoir une seule matinée de grasse mat'. Il alla décrocher.

-Winch, dit-il d'une voix endormie.

-Mr Winch ? C'est Al. Il y a un certain Mr Jarod Maxwell à l'accueil qui demande à vous voir. 

_« C'est pas vrai !_ _»_ pensa Largo. Il avait complètement oublié son nouvel agent de sécurité.

-Heu… Vous pouvez lui demander de patienter, je lui envoie quelqu'un, répondit le jeune homme.

-Bien.

Al raccrocha. Largo espéra que Joy ou Kerenski sera déjà levé pour aller accueillir Jarod. _« Super, je dois faire bonne impression moi : désolé Mr Maxwell, j'ai un peu trop fait la fête hier et je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil. En plus je vous ai complètement oublié. Quelle bonni image du chef d'entreprise»_

Il composa le numéro du bunker.

_-Bureau capitalistique ? dit Kerenski_

-Kerenski, c'est moi.

_-Tiens donc, la Belle au Bois Dormant s'est enfin réveillé, se moqua Joy._

-Oui et je me suis fait réveiller par Al qui me disait que Jarod est arrivé et qu'il attendait bien gentiment de pouvoir visiter le bâtiment et signer les papiers.

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux peut-être que j'aille lui faire faire la visite de la tour et que je te l'amène ?

-Bah… Si ça te dérange… Et Joy… ?

-Quoi ?

-Prend ton temps, histoire que je prenne ma douche et que je prévienne Simon, lui recommanda Largo.

-Compte sur moi.

Largo raccrocha et se précipita à la douche.

Accueil du Groupe W, 8h35

-Bonjour Mr Maxwell, vous vous souvenez de moi ?

-Melle Arden. Si on travaille ensemble, vous pouvez m'appelez Jarod.

-Et moi, ce sera Joy. On va commencer par la visite et ensuite on montera dans e bureau de Largo pour les papiers.

-Je vous suis.

Joy fit donc visiter la tour du groupe à Jarod. Cependant, elle évita soigneusement le bunker. Elle ne savait pas très bien comment réagiraient Largo et Kerenski. Pendant la visite, Joy et Jarod apprirent à mieux se connaître. 

_« Il a l'air plutôt sympa, ce Jarod. Cependant, je préfèrerais quand même que Kerenski fasse quelques recherches sur lui. On se sait jamais… » _pensa la jeune femme.

_« Elle a l'air plutôt sympa. Quoique légèrement distante. On dirait qu'elle se méfie de moi. A moins qu'elle ne soit pas très ouverte. »_ pensa le Caméléon. 

Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent Cardignac. Jarod voulu se montrait amical, mais Michel l'envoya bouler en beauté. 

-Ne faites pas attention à lui, Cardignac est toujours antipathique. C'est sa nature, recommanda Joy.

-J'essaierais.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent au bureau de Largo.

-Bon nous y voilà, dit Joy. J'espère que Simon sera arrivé.

-Pourquoi ne serait-il pas arrivé ?

-Les blondes, soupira la jeune femme (en faisant références et aux filles et aux bières) avant de toquer à la porte.

Jarod la regarda un instant sans comprendre mais fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de Largo les invitant à entrer. Ce que les deux jeunes gens firent.

-Ah, bonjour Mr Maxwell, Joy, salua Largo.

-Salut, lança Simon avant de se prendre un coup de coude de Largo. Euh… Bonjour.

Les deux amis s'avancèrent vers Jarod et lui serra la main.

-Heu… Désolé de ne pas m'être déplacé pour vous accueillir moi-même, s'excusa le jeune PDG.

-Ne vous excusez pas, être à la tête d'une multinationale comme la vôtre doit prendre du temps.

Simon et Joy ne purent réprimés un sourire en entendant ça. C'est sur que Largo consacrait la plupart du temps au Groupe W !!!

-Et puis, j'ai pu rencontré Melle Arden.

Jarod sourit à la jeune femme qui lui rendit un petit sourire timide. En voyant ça, Largo ne put refouler sa jalousie. _« Non, mais tu deviens parano. Joy a quand même le droit de lui sourire »_ se morigéna le jeune homme. Simon du s'en rendre compte puis qu'il fit un petit sourire moqueur à Largo qui lui rendit un regard noir.

-Bon, on devrait peut-être les signer, ces papiers. Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Jarod et Largo s'assirent d'un côté et de l'autre du bureau. Jarod signa tous les papiers.

-Et voilà, a partir de maintenant, vous êtes sous la direction de Simon. Cependant, s'il vous embête, n'hésitez pas à le remettre à sa place, ironisa Largo.

Jarod ne comprenait pas vraiment l'attitude de ses nouveaux employers. Ils se comportaient comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Quant à Joy, elle parlait de ses patrons exactement de la même manière. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle relation entre patron et employés. Et il en avait vu des relations…

-Bon et bien, bienvenu parmi nous Mr Maxwell.

-Vous pouvez m'appelez Jarod, Mr Ovronnaz.

-Et moi ce sera Simon, dit le principal concerné.

Dans la salle de la Commission Adriatique, l'atmosphère était lourde. L'homme au centre en était conscience mais il n'avait pas peur. Tout le monde avait confiance en lui. Et ils avait raison. Il leur était entièrement dévoué.

-Vous allez y aller ? demanda le dirigeant.

-Bien sur, c'est mon but premier.

-Alors dépêchez-vous. Il ne faut pas qu'il parle à Winch, c'est bien compris ?

-Oui.

Penthouse, 12h30

La matinée de Largo n'avait pas été de tout repos. Il avait eu droit à Cardignac au conseil et encore à Cardignac en rendez-vous. De quoi gâcher toute la journée.  Le jeune homme était plongé dans des dossiers qu'ils devaient remettre à Sullivan. Il n'entendit pas Simon entrait. Son ami s'approcha discrètement de lui.

-Bouh, dit l'ex-voleur tout doucement ce qui valut un sursautement de trente centimètres de Largo.

-Simon, non mais t'es pas bien ou quoi ? hurla Largo.

-Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, rigola Simon.

-Oui, c'est sur, c'est à se rouler par terre, grogne le jeune homme.

-Ouh, on est de mauvaise humeur à ce que je vois, remarqua Simon.

Largo soupira et s'affaissa sur son siège.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas, demanda son ami.

-J'en sais rien… Je repense à Nério. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais…

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, devina Simon. Alors écoute-moi bien… Le meilleur remède contre ça, c'est une bonne pizza avec la dose de piment et sans anchois.

Largo sourit :

-Dis-moi, Simon, aurais-tu un autre centre d'intérêt que la nourriture.

Simon fit mine de réfléchir :

-Les filles, proposa-t-il.

-J'aurais du m'en douter. 

-Et, oui, que veux-tu, je suis comme ça moi. En attendant, on va se la manger, cette pizza.

Largo n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son téléphone sonna.

-Winch ?

-Sans blague, je croyais tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre en composant ce numéro.

-Kerenski ?

Le ton du russe n'augurait rien de bon.

-Simon est avec toi ?

-Euh, oui, on allait manger.

-Alors reportez ce déjeuner à plus tard, on a un problème.

-On descend tout de suite, dit Largo. Kerenski nous attend au bunker.

Le bunker, 12h35

-Bon, alors que se passe-t-il?

-C'est à propos de Jarod, dit Joy.

-Et ben quoi ? demanda Simon. 

-J'ai effectué quelques recherches sur lui, dit Kerenski les yeux plongés sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

-Et quels sont les résultats des courses ?

-Rien.

-Rien ? répéta Simon.

-Rien, confirma le russe. Il n'es nul part. Pas de permis de conduire, pas d'acte de naissance, il n'existe pas dans les dossiers de la NSA ni dans ceux de la police de Washington. C'est comme si ce Jarod Maxwell n'existait pas.

-Tu crois que c'est une fausse identité ? suggéra la jeune femme.

-J'en suis sur, et… Le russe s'interrompit.

-Quoi ? demanda Largo.

-Regardez ce que je viens de pêcher dans les journaux.

Le russe envoya une photo de presse sur l'écran mural. Elle représentait Jarod en tenue de pompier (La photo prise dans l'épisode « Question de courage » pour ceux qui s'en souviennent.)

-Et mais c'est Jarod ! s'exclama Simon.

-Quel sens de l'observation, se moqua Joy.

-Apparemment, notre nouveau coéquipier était pompier, il a été interviewé après avoir sauvé une fillette d'un incendie. 

-Ca veut dire quoi, d'après vous ? interrogea Joy.

-Ca veut dire qu'une petite discussion se profile à l'horizon avec ce cher Jarod si il s'appelle comme ça, décida Largo. Kerenski, tu viens avec nous. Simon, tu peux le faire monter dans mon bureau.

-Oui.  
Les quatre amis montèrent dans le bureau de Largo.

Le Centre, 12h30

Melle Parker déambulait dans les couloirs du Centre en espérant trouver son abruti de frère. _« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour méritait un frère pareil… »_ Non, décidément elle ne trouvait pas de réponses à ces questions. Comme d'habitude, au Centre, c'était monnaie courante. Elle se retrouva devant le bureau de Sidney. _« Avec un peu de chance, il saurait où est ce crétin de Lyle. »_ Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte et entra. Broots était là. _« Je suis maudite »_ se plaint la jeune femme.

-Sidney, Broots, vous n'auriez pas vu Lyle par hasard ? demanda-t-elle avec une politesse feinte.

-Non, mais j'ai mieux que ça, dit Broots tout excité ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Melle Parker.

-Tiens donc, quelque chose de mieux que mon frère, on aura tout vu. Bon, c'est quoi ?

-J'ai reçu un signal tout à l'heure sur mon ordinateur et j'ai découvert que quelqu'un avait été fouillé dans les archives des journaux et cette personne a été consulté l'article sur Jarod lorsqu'il a été pompier.

-Et vous avez découvert qui était cette personne ou vous l'avez au moins localisée ?

-Bah… Le système qui protégeait l'ordinateur était avec des ondes hertziennes croisées avec des ondes

-Broots, interrompit Melle Parker.

-Je n'ai pas pu, le signal était trop brouillé et la sécurité trop renforcée.

-Génial. Continuez, je veux que vous le localisiez. Et si vous voyez Lyle, dites-lui de me rejoindre.

Melle Parker sortit. Broots sortit à son tour en s'excusant auprès de Sidney. Le psychiatre s'assit en face de son ordinateur. Il entreprit d'envoyer un message à Jarod le prévenant que quelqu'un faisait des recherches sur lui. Puis il sorti pour aller faire ses expériences.

Bureau de Largo Winch, 13h00 

Les quatre amis attendaient Jarod avec impatience. La tension qui régnait était tellement palpable que chacun se sentait mal à l'aise. Simon entama la discussion pour détendre l'atmosphère :

-Et, au fait, je vous ai raconté mon rendez-vous avec Natsumé ? Vous savez la petite japonaise ?

-On y tient pas vraiment, dit Georgie.

-Oh, mais si, vous allez voir c'est marrant. Donc, avant-hier soir, j'avais rendez-vous avec elle. On est

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte interrompant ainsi Simon.

-Qui que ce soit, je le remercie de venir à ce moment, dit Largo en allant ouvrir.  
Derrière la porte se tenait Jarod avec, toujours, sa petite mallette argentée.. Le Caméléon avait l'air de se douter de quelque chose.

-Peut-être que tu ne le remercies pas enfin de compte, plaisanta Simon.

-Entrez Jarod, dit Largo. Enfin, si vous êtes bien Jarod.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, nia le jeune homme.

-De ceci, dit Joy en tendant la photo à Jarod.

Celui-ci la prit et un voile passa devant ses yeux.

-Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de me prendre en photo.

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda Largo.

Cette question fit sursauter Jarod. Joy crut apercevoir de la tristesse dans se yeux. Un instant, elle ne vit qu'un enfant apeuré. Un enfant perdu, abandonné.

-C'est une longue histoire.

Largo et Simon haussèrent les épaules.

-C'est pas un problème. On a toute la vie devant nous, dit le jeune PDG.

-Euh… Oui, à ce propos, j'ai un déjeuner dans une demi-heure avec Angie, dit Simon.

-Ce n'était pas Natsumé, toute à l'heure ? se moqua Joy.

-Tu n'avais qu'à écouter mon histoire, répliqua le chef de la sécurité.

-Mais tu ne l'a pas terminée, ton histoire.

-J'espère qu'on vous dérange pas, coupa Largo.

Les deux amis baissèrent la tête en signe d'excuse.

-Bon, alors, vous nous l'a racontez cette histoire ? Parce que je vous signale qu'ici, je suis le chef et vous devez par conséquent m'obéir.

Joy, Simon et Kerenski se regardèrent surpris. Ce ne ressemblait pas à Largo de dire ça, de faire pression sur quelqu'un en tant que PDG du Groupe W. 

-Pour ce qui est de la question sur ma personne, je ne peux pas vous répondre…, commença Jarod.  
-Alors ça, c'est la meilleure, explosa Simon. Vous êtes quand même sous notre direction et…

-Parce que je ne le sais pas, termina Jarod en coupant Simon.

Cette phrase jeta un froid dans le bureau.

-Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Joy.

-Vous avez bien entendu. Je ne sais pas qui je suis.

-C'est pour cela que vous avez changé de nom ? demanda Largo dont la voix s'était adoucie.

-Oui. Mais, c'est surtout pour ne pas qu'ils me rattrapent.

-Ils ? répéta Kerenski. C'est qui ?

-C'est une longue histoire.

-J'adore comme nom, ironisa Simon avant d'apercevoir le regard noir de Largo et de Joy.

-On ferait mieux d'arrêter ce petit jeu. Alors dites-nous ce que vous faites là, s'énerva Largo.

-Je suis un Caméléon, lâcha Jarod.

Un silence s'abattu dans le bureau. Jarod ne savait pas pourquoi ils leur avaient dit ça. Ils ne les connaissaient pas. Cependant quelque chose en Largo lui faisait avoir confiance. Après tout, ils étaient pareils eux deux. Ils n'avaient pas connu leurs parents. Ils cherchaient tous les deux des réponses sur leur famille. Ils se battaient tous les deux contre des sociétés secrètes malfaisantes…

-Un caméléon ? répéta Simon avec un rire dans sa voix. Alors, dites-moi, Jarod,  si on vous met sur une feuille, vous deviendrais vert. Et sur une banane, jaune, c'est ça ?

Jarod eut un petit rire.

-C'est sur, c'est à se rouler par terre, dit Joy, suspicieuse (ce qui est TRES étonnant !^___^).

-Il existe des êtres qui peuvent se fondre dans la masse, devenir ceux qu'ils veulent.

-Et vous êtes un de ces êtres, déduisit Largo.

-Oui. Lorsque j'avais 6 ans, les chercheurs d'une entreprise appelée Le Centre m'ont enlevé pour que je fasse des expériences pour eux… Des simulations. Je ne pensai pas que ce que je faisais détruisait des vies. Lorsque  je l'ai découvert, j'ai décidé de m'enfuir il y a un pu plus de deux ans. Malheureusement, ils continuent de me poursuivre. C'est aussi pour cela que je change de nom.

-Ca explique la photo de pompier, dit Georgie le plus naturellement du monde.

-Vous voulez dire que vous êtes resté tout ce temps en… Captivité ? s'étonna Joy.

-Oui.

Jarod avait dit cela avec une tristesse infinie. L'histoire paraissait inconcevable à Largo. Pourtant il y avait en ce Jarod une part de sincérité hors du commun. Il avait réellement envie de faire confiance à cet homme.

-Comment pouvons-nous vous croire ? demanda Simon.

-Pourquoi venir ici ? demanda Largo sans prendre en compte la question de Simon.

-Vous feriez mieux de regarder ceci. C'est plus parlant que tous les mots.

Jarod prit son DSA. Il l'ouvrit. Il introduisit un disque et l mit en lecture. Un image apparut. On y voyait Jarod faisant une simulation, Sidney lui donnant des conseils et, en arrière plan, Mr Raines en pleine discussion avec un autre homme.

-C'est du high-tech, votre machine, s'exclama le russe.

Quant aux autres, ils regardaient le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années étaient enfermé dans une sphère transparente. Il avait l'air d'énormément souffrir. Pourtant, l'homme à côté de lui ne faisait rien pour l'aider.

-Regardez, là, dit Jarod en pointant Raines. C'est le commanditaire de mon enlèvement.

-Et alors ? demanda Joy qui ne voyait pas où voulait en venir Jarod.

-Regardez avec qui il parle, précisa le Caméléon.

Les quatre amis se penchèrent sur l'écran du DSA.

-Oh mon dieu (spéciale Zomby celle-là !^___^) ! Largo, c'est…, commença Joy.

-Nério, s'étonna Largo. Mais, qu'est-ce que… 

Le jeune homme ne savait pas aligner deux mots.

-Attendez deux secondes, vous êtes en train de me dire que mon père serait impliqué dans un enlèvements d'enfant ? demanda Largo.

-Je ne dis pas qu'il est responsable ou impliqué. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que votre père était au Centre et que j'aimerais découvrir ce qu'il faisait là-bas. J'ai cru que vous auriez aimé le savoir.

Largo se leva et s'éloigna du groupe. Simon le rejoignit.

-Ca va, mon pote ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que Nério a encore fait comme connerie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé pour me mettre dans le pétrin ? 

-Attend, rien ne nous dit que Nério n'était pas au courant de ça. Peut-être que c'était juste des affaires. Pour le business, suggéra Simon.

-Simon, tu as vu ? Devant lui, il y avait cet enfant. Tu as vu comme il avait l'air de souffrir ? Ne me dis pas que ce gamin était en train de s'amuser. Pourquoi il n'a rien ait alors que c'était juste devant lui ?

Simon soupira.

-J'en sais rien. Je suis sur qu'on trouvera un explication à ça.

De leur côté, Jarod avait arrêté le disque. Joy le regarda avant de se lancer :

-L'enfant sur la vidéo, c'était vous n'est-ce pas ?

Jarod baissa la tête puis la leva vers la jeune femme. Elle pouvait lire la tristesse et la souffrance dans ses yeux. Jamais elle n'avait cru voir quelqu'un souffrir autant que Jarod.

-Oui. C'étai une simulation.

-Alors c'est ça, une simulation ? demanda Georgie. Une expérience ?

Jarod n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Largo et Simon revenaient.

-Vous savez de quoi ils parlaient ? demanda Largo.

-Non, on n'entend rien. La vidéo était focalisée sur Sidney et moi. Pas sur Raines et votre père.

-Peut-être que je pourrais essayer de filtrer les sons pour entendre, proposa le russe. Ce disque, c'est comme un mini-disque, non ? Alors je pourrais retransmettre les ondes sur l'ordinateur et à partir de là,  je peux réinitialiser la discussion.

-Ca vaut le coup d'essayer, dit Largo. Ca ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non. C'est peut-être une clé de mon passé. Et des réponses concernant votre père , répondit Jarod.

-Bien. Kerenski, va tout se suite au bunker avec Simon, Joy et Jarod et essaie d'avoir cette conversation. Quant à moi, je vais voir si Sullivan était au courant des agissements de mon père. Je vous rejoins dès que j'ai fini.

-OK. A toute à l'heure.

Les quatre agents de la sécurité se dirigèrent vers la sortie lorsque Largo rappela Jarod.

-Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir agi comme ça avec vous.

-C'est compréhensible. Je vous ai menti sur mon identité et mon boulot.

-Oui, mais c'est pour votre sécurité. Et je voulais aussi vous remercier. Nério m'a caché pas mal de choses. Et chaque jour j'ai l'impression de découvrir cet homme… Sa vie. Même si ce n'est pas toujours des bonnes nouvelles qui font que je le déteste encore plus.

-Je ne comprend pas… Comment peut-on détester son père ?

-Nério m'a abandonné quand j'étais bébé. Et il ne venait jamais me voir si ce n'est pour mon anniversaire, alors… explique Largo.

-Oui, mais au moins, vous savez qui était votre père. Et vous fêtiez votre anniversaire, dit Largo avant de sortir.

Les paroles du Caméléon résonnèrent dans la tête de Largo. « Vous savez qui était votre père… » Est-ce qu'il savait réellement qui était Nério ? Largo se le demandait bien. Il décida d'aller voir John.

Bureau de John, 13h30

Largo ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra. John leva la tête de son dossier surpris.

-Largo ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

-A vous de me le dire, répliqua Largo sèchement.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Est-ce que vous étiez au courant des agissements de mon père et du Centre ?

-Du Centre ? répéta John. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

-Qu'est-ce que mon père faisait avec le Centre ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais traité le dossier. D'après le peu que Nério m'a dit, il s'agissait d'un gros contrat pour les assurances.

_« Les assurances ? »_ se répéta Largo. Alors John n'était au courant de rien ?

-Largo, Vous allez bien ? Pourquoi m'avoir demandé cela ?

-Euh… Non… Pour rien…

Largo se dit qu'il ne servirait à rien de mettre John au courant.

-Merci.

Largo partit en coup de vent laissant un John perplexe. _« Bon, Largo doit être TRES fatigué. »_

Le bunker

Largo entra dans le bunker.

-John ne sait rien. Il m'a dit que Nério avait un contrat avec le Centre mais il a toujours empêché John de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il lui a juste dit que c'était pour les assurances.

-Bien sûr, murmura Jarod. C'est la couverture que ce sert le Centre, une agence d'assurance. Ca explique pourquoi Mr Sullivan ne savait rien.

-Mais si Nério prétendait avoir un contrat avec le Centre, alors il doit y avoir un dossier dans les archives du Groupe W, dit Joy. On devrait regarder la dedans.

-Oui. Joy, tu sais comment accéder aux archives, alors tu n'as qu'à faire les recherches. Georgie, du nouveau avec le disque.

-J'y suis presque. Laisse-moi encore une petite demi-heure.

-J'y suis, informa Joy.

-Dans les archives ? demanda Simon. Déjà ? 

-Bah, oui, répondit Joy qui avait l'air de trouver ça parfaitement normal.

-Cette fille m'étonnera toujours, rigola Simon, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de Joy.

-Bon alors, voyons s'il y a quelque chose sur le Centre… Voilà. Il y a bien un dossier mais il est verrouillé.

-Ah ah ! Enfin quelque chose qui résiste à Super Joy ! plaisanta Simon. Tu arrive à pénétrer dans le central de la CIA mais pas dans un simple dossier. Laisse-moi rire.

-J'ai pas dit que j'arrivais pas à entrer, répliqua la jeune femme qui fit apparaître le contenu du dossier sur les écrans de l'ordinateur devant lequel se trouvait Simon.

Simon regarda l'écran penaud. Joy lui envoya un sourire carnassier. Jarod ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette jeune femme lui faisait penser à Melle Parker. Professionnelle, méfiante, distante. Cependant, il sentait qu'au fond d'elle, cette fille était gentille et très proche de son patron. Encore cette sensation que ce n'étaient pas uniquement des relations professionnelles qui les unissaient.

-Bon, voyons ce qu'il y a dans ce dossier, dit Largo en cliquant sur un document qui s'ouvrit.

Sur l'écran apparut une photo d'une jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus. 

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Largo.

-Ah, j'en sais rien, mais en tout cas, on peut dire qu'elle est mignonne.

-C'est Catherine Parker, répondit Jarod. La femme d'un des dirigeants du Centre. Elle était différente d'eux. En fait, c'était une victime du Centre.

-Une victime ? répéta Largo en redoutant la réponse.

-Elle… Elle a été tuée.

Un froid s'abattu dur le bunker. Simon le brisa.

-Bon, il y a quoi d'autre sur le dossier. Il y a un autre dossier nommé « Projet Idris » C'est quoi ça ?

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel projet au Centre, dit Jarod.

-J'arrive pas à ouvrir le dossier.

Pendant encore un quart d'heures, le petit groupe était plongé dans leur travail d'ouvrir le dossier. Simon eut un petit sourire en observant le groupe : un ex-agent de la CIA,un ex-agent du KGB, un ex-voleur, un ex-voleur devenu multimilliardaire et un Caméléon. Vraiment, si quelque avait su ça, s'était direction l'Asile psychiatrique directement, ne passez pas par la case départ, ne recevez pas 20000 francs. (me demandez pas de convertir en euros parce que ça me fait vraiment ch…^___^)

-J'y suis, j'ai réussi à isoler a discussion, informa le russe.

-Vas-y envoie, pressa Largo.

-Minute papillon… Voilà.

Kerenski envoya la bande-son. La voix sifflante de Raines emplit le bunker.

_« -Ne vous approchez pas de lui, dit Raines_

_-Je vous signale que je fais partie du Centre au même titre que vous Mr Raines._

_-Peut-être que oui, mais je m'en fiche. La commission Adriatique a beau vous faire confiance, ce n'est pas mon cas._

_-Alors au revoir, dit Nério en partant. »_

Largo resta bouche-bée.

-La Commission Adriatique ?! Mais c'est pas vrai, elle est partout celle-là ! s'exclama Simon.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est la Commission Adriatique ? demanda Jarod.

-Une organisation secrète qui veut prendre le pouvoir du Groupe W… Entre autres, lui répondit Largo les yeux dans le vague.

-Vous saviez que votre père ne faisait partie ?

-Oui. Jarod ? Vous croyiez que la Commission Adriatique et le Centre ne sont qu'une seule et même organisation ?

-Non, d'après ce qu'a dit Raines, je dirais que le Centre est une annexe de La Commission Adriatique.

-A votre avis, de qui parlaient-ils ? demanda Joy

-Je n'en sais rien. Il y a beaucoup de monde et d'enfants au Centre. Ca ne pouvait pas être moi, puisque je ne connaissais pas Nério.

-Alors qui ? Et pourquoi Nério était au Centre ? s'énerva Largo.

-Je n'en sais rien mais à mon avis, ça a rapport avec le projet Idris.

-Oui, mais quelqu'un sait ce que c'est ce projet Idris ? Parce que moi, autant vous prévenir, j'en sais rien…Ah si, y'a pas un oiseau qui s'appelle comme ça ?… Vous savez là ??? Y'a aussi un fruit qui s'appelle comme ça…

-Non, non, Simon, ça, c'est un kiwi, le corrigea la jeune femme en se moquant.

-Ouais, bah, j'y étais presque.

-Presque, oui, répéta Joy.

-Bon, Kerenski, tu peux trouver des infos sur Raines.

-Vous ne trouverez pas grand chose. Le Centre prend un malin plaisir à effacer les traces des personnes qui y travaillent, informa Jarod.

-On ne sait jamais. Joy, Simon vous vérifiez si dans les ancien dossiers du Groupe W, il n' a pas un dossier Idris. Moi, je vais prendre l'air.

-Je vais voir qi quelqu'un sait quelque chose sur le projet Idris, dit Jarod.

-Oui, merci.

Largo n'ajouta rien. Il partit. Simon se dirigea vers la salle des archives.

-Joy, tu viens ?

-Oui, vas-y, je te rejoins dans deux secondes.

Joy voulait aller voir Largo. Jarod partit laissant Kerenski s'occupait de Raines.

Penthouse, 14h15

Quand Joy entra, elle vit Largo sur le balcon. Elle s'approcha et ouvrit la porte.

-Largo ? appela-t-elle.

-Oh, Joy, désolé, je t'avais pas entendue entrer.

-C'est pas grave… Elle hésita un instant. Tu vas bien ?

-Mon père est peut-être impliqué dans des enlèvements d'enfants. Ca ne l'a pas suffit de m'abandonner, il a fallut qu'il fasse souffrir d'autres enfants, répondit Largo amèrement.

-Largo, je ne veux pas prendre la défense de Nério, mais es-tu sur de ce que tu avances ? 

-Joy, tu as bien vu le disque. Ce que Jarod a enduré est… C'est horrible et apparemment Nério était au courant et il n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

-On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ne l'accuse pas avant de savoir.

Largo ne répondit pas. Il en avait marre de ces mensonges. Marre de cette histoire avec la Commission Adriatique. Il voulait juste être avec ses amis… Rien de plus… Ou peut-être dire à Joy qu'il aime… Mais bon, il se contenterait d'être avec ses amis n'étant pas sur des sentiments que Joy avait envers lui. Il la regarda. Elle était si belle. La jeune femme s'en rendue compte.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, rien… En fait… Non, rien…

_« Bravo, Comment faire bonne impression à une fille en 10 leçons  par Largo Winch, je suis sur que mon bouquin va avoir un succès fou. »_ se félicita amèrement Largo.

-Ah, lâcha simplement Joy.

_« Comment ça 'Ah' ? Je rêve ou j'ai entendu de la déception dans sa voix ? Non, je doit rêver. Ou peut-être qu'elle aurait aimé que je dise quelque chose de… Non, je dois rêver. »_

_« Brava, Joy, félicitation. T'aurais pas pu trouver quelque chose d'autre que 'Ah'. Non, vraiment pitoyable… Comment répondre à l'homme que vous aimez en 10 leçons par Joy Arden. Je suis sur que mon bouquin va avoir un succès fou. Pourquoi est-ce que j'arrive pas à lui dire bon sang. C'est quand même pas très compliqué. Non, c'est TROP compliqué. Pfff…»_

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda Largo.

-A écrire un bouquin, lâcha Joy avant de s'en rendre compte. Euh… Rien laisse-tomber.

Lrgo sourit intérieurement. Elle croyait passer pour une folle en disant cela alors qu'il pensait la même chose. Peut-être étaient-ils fous tous les deux.

-Joy, tu sais, je…, commença Largo.

-Joy, ça fait plus de deux secondes que je t'attend. T'es pas drôle, dit Simon en entrent sur la terrasse.

-Ah, Simon ? Tu m'attendais ? demanda Joy un peu gênée.

-Oui, on devait aller à la salle des archives.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon on y va.

Joy partit en vitesse non sans jeter un regard à Largo avant. Simon la regarda partir et se retourna vers Largo un petit sourire malin aux lèvres (THE sourire à la Simon !^___^).

-Quoi ?

-Oh rien du tout, dit Simon en haussant les épaules.

Il s'éloigna.

-Mais attend, Simon… Quoi ?

Mais son ami était déjà partit. Largo resta là en plan.

Pendant ce temps, au Centre.

Le téléphone dans le bureau de Sidney sonna.

-Sidney, j'écoute.

-C'est moi.

-Jarod, comment vas-tu ? J'étais en train de…

-Je n'ai pas le temps, Sidney. Vous êtes au courant d'un projet Idris ? C'est un ancien projet.

-Idris ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Comment es-tu au courant ?

-Ca n'a pas d'importance.

-Alors, SuperBoy, on se lasser de moi ?

-Melle Parker ? Alors, comment vas-tu ?

-Tu n'as pas peur de téléphoner ici. C'est quoi ce projet Idris.

_-Je n'en sais rien…_ La voix du Caméléon se fit hésitante… _Je crois que ça concerne ta mère._

-Tu en es sur ?

-Pas vraiment, mais si tu veux le savoir, tu n'as qu'à chercher au Centre. Sans doute dans les dossiers de Raines.

Melle Parker et Sidney entendirent Jarod raccrocher. La jeune femme prit le téléphone et mit le haut-parleur.

-Broots, cherchez quelque chose sur le projet Idris.

-Melle Parker ? Mais, je cherche où ?

-Dans les archives du Centre.  
La jeune femme raccrocha avant d'entendre les plaintes incessantes de l'informaticien puis sortit sans un regard pour Sidney

Dans la salle de la Commission Adriatique, l'homme était nerveux. Il triturait sa main, son pouce… Ou plutôt le vide où aurait du se trouver son pouce.

-Le Caméléon aurait-il donner des informations ? demanda le dirigeant de la Commission.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit l'homme sans pouce.

-Alors, sachez-le et vous pourrez récupérer votre génie après. Nous pouvons compter sur vous Mr Lyle ?

Ce n'était pas une question mais un ordre. Lyle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur ? Mais il était habitué.

-Oui, leur assura-t-il.

Salle de conseil, 16h30

-Non, Michel, le rachat de cette compagnie ne signera pas notre arrêt de mort, ne soyez pas si pessimiste, rétorqua Largo.

L'interpellé fit un sourire à la Cardignac. Il ne pensait pas que  son patron aurait entendu.

-Mais cette société a une production peu élevée et sa productivité l'es encore moins, répliqua Del Ferril. 

-Si cette société a une faible production et une faible productivité, c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas les moyens. En rachetant ses part, on augmentera son niveau technique et cela créera de nouveaux emplois, expliqua le PDG du groupe.

-Sans compter que les actions augmenteront, renchérit Sullivan.

Cela faisait bientôt 1h30 que Largo débattait avec les membres du conseil le rachat d'une compagnie de tissus. Il avait voulu voir le conseil tout de suite pour se changer les idées. Il n'en revenait pas lui-même.  Avant, pour penser à autre chose, il faisait une petite « virée » avec Simon dans une somptueuse villa qui n'était pas la leur bien sur et maintenant, il se plongeait dans le business _« Où va le monde ? »_

-De plus, que voulez-vous faire avec du tissu ? se plaignit encore et toujours Michel (Il sait si bien le faire ! A croire qu'il ne fait que ça de ses journées avec embêter Largo !^___^)

-Et bien justement Michel, John et moi avons penser à racheter cette agence de stylisme… Angel Fashion.

-Ang… ? Mais, c'est... Nous n'en avons jamais entendu parler, s'étrangle à moitié Alicia.

-Et bien maintenant c'est fait ! se moqua Largo.

-Angel Fashion est une nouvelle agence de stylisme spécialisée dan le graphisme. Si nous achetons cette société de tissu, on aura les modèles d'Angel Fashion et nous pourrons les confectionner, renchérit John.

-Alor vous voulez investir dans Angel Fashion et dans cette entreprise de tissus en train de faire faillite si j'ai bien compris ? s'exclama Cardignac incrédule.

-Oui, c'est à peu près ça, lui répondit Sullivan.

-C'est EXACTEMENT ça, renchérit Largo.

-Et je suppose que votre décision est déjà prise ?

-Vous supposez à merveille, Michel, se moqua Largo. Je crois que la réunion st finie.

Largo se leva pour s'en aller voir les deux autres à la salle des archives quand son bras droit l'appela :

-Largo, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, pourquoi vous dites ça ?

-Je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi enthousiaste jusqu'à ce jour. Ce plus, on ne peut pas dire que vous ayez été très tendre avec ce cher Michel.

-Tout va très bien, je vous assure John, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Largo partit sans laisser le temps à John de répondre.

Salle des archives, 17h00

-Alors vous avez trouvé quelque choses, dit Largo en entrant sans préambule.

-Bah, oui et non, répondit Simon.

-C'est à dire ?

-Ce que notre cher Simon veut te dire, c'est qu'on n'a rien trouvé sur le projet Idris mais, il y avait bien un dossier nommé Le Centre. On a donc cherché dedans et on a trouvé une feuille concernant Catherine Parker.

-Encore elle. On devrait aller parler à Jarod. Joy, tu peux l'appeler, s'il te plaît. Et rejoins-nous au bunker avec lui.

-OK.

Simon et Largo partirent voir Kerenski.

Le bunker, 17H30.

Jarod et Joy entrèrent en vitesse dans le bunker.

-Désolé, j'étais à l'accueil en train de parler avec Al à propos de la fermeture de ce soir, s'excusa Jarod.

Les quatre amis furent amusés de la réaction de Jarod. Il avait une tête de gamin pris en flagrant délit de voler les bonbons dans le bocal. Mais, après tout, c'est un peu ce qu'était Jarod, un enfant.

-Bon, alors voilà. Dans les archives du Groupe W, on a trouvé une fiche sur Catherine Parker. Qui était-ce précisément ? demanda Largo.

-Catherine avait une fille qui était souvent au Centre. Elle voulait l'éloigner de ce monde et la faire partir. Elle avait voulu la faire sortir du Centre en même temps que d'autres enfants.

-Vous en faisiez parti ? demanda Largo.

-Oui, mais la veille du jour où elle devait nous faire sortir, elle a été tuée.

-Je comprend mieux quand vous dites qu'elle était une victime, lâcha le jeune homme dégoûté.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Nério avait cette feuille dans le dossier ? demanda Joy.

Elle tendit la feuille au Caméléon qui l'observa quelques instants.

-C'est une feuille de médecine concernant des gènes ainsi que des chromosomes homologues, des analyses de séquences d'ADN qui pourrait contribuer à former des Caméléons ou tout du moins à en trouver.

-Heu… Y'aurait pas un sous-titre « pour les nuls en médecine » ? demanda Simon.

-C'est de la génétique, résuma Kerenski jusque là silencieux.

-Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne comprenais pas.

Largo ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais le portable de Jarod sonna, interrompan,t le jeune homme. Le Caméléon décrocha.

-Allô ?

-Jarod, c'est moi.

Sidney, vous avez découvert quelque chose ?

-Tu avais raison en disant que ça concernait Catherine. Lorsqu'elle a voulu vous faire sortir du Centre, elle s'était associé à un homme qui faisait partie d'une certaine Commission Adriatique, mais je ne sais ni ce que c'est, ni qui était cet homme. Le Centre a fait disparaître ses traces.

-Et quel rapport avec le projet Idris ?

-Et bien apparemment, Catherine avait baptisé le projet Idris. Dedans, il y avait les plans du Centre et d'une maison située près de New York, mais je ne sais pas où exactement… Jarod ? Tu es là ?

-Merci Sidnez, envoyez les moi.

-Melle Parker ne va pas être contente.

-Qui a dit que Melle Parker serait au courant ?

Jarod raccrocha sans rien dire de plus (comme à son habitude, quoi !^___^).

-Qui était-ce ? demanda Largo.

-Sidney, répondit Simon. Mais je ne sais pas qui c'est.

-Sidney est l'homme qui s'est occupé de moi lorsque j'étais au Centre. Je lui ai demandé de vérifier les archives pour trouver le projet Idris.

-Et alors ? le pressa Largo.

-C'était le projet de Catherine Parker, répondit Jarod.

-Vous voulez dire que…, commença Joy.

-Nério s'intéressait à ce projet pour l'en empêcher, suggéra Largo d'une voix amère.

Le jeune PDG sortit du bunker. Jarod baissa la tête. Il se sentait responsable. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du venir ici. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, les actes de Nério Winch avait bien fait souffrir son fils. Et il venait d'en rajouter une couche. Il détestait voir des familles détruites.

-Qu'est-ce que Sidney vous a dit d'autre ? demanda Georgie pour rompre le silence.

-Avec l'explication du projet, il y avait les plans du Centre, et aussi ceux d'une maison près de New-York. Il doit me les envoyer.

-OK, lorsque vous aurez les plans, vous me les donnerez pour que j'essaie de savoir où est cette maison.

-Et nous ? demanda Simon.

-Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec… Qui, déjà ? Natsuki ? se moqua Joy.

-Natsumé, la corrigea Simon. Et oui j'avais rendez-vous avec elle. D'ailleurs, puisque vous n'avez pas besoin de moi j'y vais de ce pas. Bonne soirée, jeunes gens, les salua le tombeur des ces dames (mains non, je ne parles pas pour moi, qu'est-ce que vous allez vous imaginez encore ! Ah, la la !^___^) en exécutant une petit courbette.

-Je vais vois si Sidney m'a envoyé les plans.

-Et moi je vais… Je vais… Faire des choses très intéressantes, dit Joy qui ne savait pas quoi faire. En fait elle avait bien une petite idée (Allez, cherchez un peu, je suis sure que vous le savez !^___^).

Jarod et Joy sortirent. Une foix dehors, le Caméléon se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Vous croyiez que j'ai bien fait de lui dire ?

-Vous savez Jarod, je ne crois rien du tout. Largo n'a pas toujours appréciait Nério. Alors, ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour ça. Ca lui passera.

Joy sourit à Jarod. En réalité, la jeune femme était inquiète pour son patron. _« C'est normal, Joy, tu es son garde du corps. C'est ton boulot de t'inquiéter pour lui… Mais pas comme ça… » _Le Caméléon décida de rentrer à son appart voir si Sidney lui avait envoyer les plans. Une fois là-bas, il les imprima et retourna au bunker. Traverser toute le ville de part en part, lui avait pris une bonne heure, en plus, il avait pris une bonne douche.( Hey, on n'arrête de baver, ça vaut mieux, hein ?^___^)

-Voilà les plans. Celui là, c'est une partie du Centre. Celle où étaient nos « chambres ». Et là, c'est la maison. 

-Je vais essayer de trouver où exactement mais ça prendra du temps.

-Mais, il est presque 19h30, vous devriez rentrer chez vous.

-Moi, je bosse la nuit. Et le jour. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

-Alors bonne nuit.

Jarod partit en laissant Kerenski dans son antre de technologie.

Dans la salle de la Commission Adriatique, Lyle attendait la foudre qui n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre sur lui.

-Le projet Idris a été découvert. C'est très mauvais.

-Je sais, mais j'ai déjà un plan pour récupérer Jarod, s'expliqua l'homme sans pouce. Et pour éviter à Winch de découvrir la vérité.

-Il vaudrait mieux pour vous.

Lyle déglutit avec peine.

Pendant ce temps, Joy devait régler un problème de sécu (Oh, Martine ! Oh, Sécu ! Heu désolée, c'est sorti tout seul. Petite réplique.^__^).. Une fois la question réglée, Joy alla rejoindre son patron au penthouse. Elle entra et vit Largo assis dans son fauteuil (Bah oui, heureusement qu'il est pas debout dessus !^__^), lui tournant le dos.

-Largo ? appela-t-elle. Tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle.

-Ca va. Enfin, si on considère que mon père est responsable de la mort de cette pauvre femme.

-Attend Largo. Ne tire aucune conclusion à la va vite. On n'en sais rien.

-Peut-être… J'en sais rien. Pour l(instant, je vex juste être seul. Je ne vaux pas te chasser mais…

-Non, te t'excuse pas. Je comprend alors, à demain.

-A demain Joy.

La jeune femme partit et Largo alla prendre une douche avant de se coucher.

Le penthouse, 8h00, jour 4

Largo se réveilla avec la douce sonnerie du téléphone (Merci France Télécom. Oups, encore une citation. Désolée !^___^).

-Quoi, aboya-t-il dans le combiné.

-On a du nouveau sur le plan de la maison.

-J'arrive, attendez-moi.

Largo raccroche et alla dans la salle de bain se débarbouiller un minimum avant de s'habiller (Bah oui, ça le fait pas trop, le PDG d'une multinationale se promenant en calbute dans les couloirs !^___^)

Le bunker, 8h30

-Tiens donc, Simon n'est pas là ? Etonnant !

-Oh, mais il est parti chercher les croissants, dit Joy.

-Encore plus étonnant ! marmonna Largo. On doit l'attendre encore combien de temps.

-Même pas une seconde, lui répondit Simon en entrant dans le bunker. Désolé, le café est froid.

-Blonde, les yeux bleus, la boulangère ? demanda Joy.

-Bon, au lieu de VOUS écouter, on va écouter Kerenski.

-Merci, camarade. En comparant les plans des maisons de New-York, j'ai réussi à situer la maison. (Ah, Super-Kerenski, qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans lui ? ^___^) Elle est à la sortie de la ville, bien isolée dans un coin de la forêt de Sherbrooke. J'ai une carte pour y aller si vous voulez, les informa le russe. La villa s'appelle _Idris_. D'où le nom du projet.

-OK, on y va. Simon, avec moi et Joy et Jarod ensembles. Kerenski continue les recherches.

-OK patron, dit le russe.

Villa ,10h00

La ville était immense. Il ne devait y avoir qu'un étage mais la surface au sol occupait pas mal de terrain. D'extérieur, elle n'avait pas l'air trop délabrée mais la peinture blanche commençait néanmoins à s'écailler.

-Il n'y a pas l'ait d'avoir grand monde, fit remarquer Joy.

-Tu veux dire qu'il y a l'air d'avoir personne, rétorqua Simon avant de recevoir un regard noir de la part de la jeune femme. 

-Bon, Joy et moi on prend par devant et Jarod et Simon, vous prenez par derrière. Si quelqu'un trouve quelque chose, il prévient les autres, décida Largo. Y'a pas des questions ? 

-Si, moi, dit Simon en levant la main. Je vous ai déjà dit qu'on aurait pu attendre d'avoir le ventre plein ?

-Simon, si on devait attendre que tu aies le ventre plein, on ne serait jamais venu, répliqua l'ex-agent de la CIA.

-J'ai pas toujours faim, se défendit l'ex-voleur.

A ce moment-là, le ventre du jeune homme se mit à gargouiller si fort que tout le quartier du Bronx aurait pu être averti.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il un tantinet confus.

-Bon, on y va, dit Largo.

Les quatre jeunes gens se séparèrent. Largo et Joy allèrent vers la porte d'entrée et frappèrent. Ils attendirent mais personne ne vint à leur rencontre. Joy se fit donc la serrure (comme elle sait si bien le faire. Même si c'est moins rapide que Simon !^__^) et les deux amis entrèrent. La maison était assez claire et très bien décorée pour ce que les co-équipiers purent voir car les meubles était couverts de poussière et parfois même de bâches.

-Ca sent la poussière ici, chuchota Joy.

-Et alors ?

-Je déteste la poussière.

Largo sourit. Il ne pensait pas que la jeune femme si forte qui se trouvait à ces côtés n'aimait pas quelques grains de poussière.

-Bon, tu commences par là, et moi par là, décida Largo en montrant des directions opposées.

-OK.  
Joy alla vers un secrétaire et voulu ouvrir un tiroir… fermé à clé. Tout d'un coup, elle se redressa, à l'affût.

-Quoi ? demanda Largo.

-J'ai cru entendre un bruit.

-Soit c'est le ventre de Simon soit c'est Simon qui se plaint d'avoir faim, plaisanta le jeune homme.

Soudain, dans l'oreillette de Joy, un grésillement se fit entendre.

-Joy, c'est Simon, on a un truc. Ramenez-vous en haut.

C'était Simon, il ont trouvé quelque chose, informa la jeune femme. Peut-être une barre de chocolat.

Les deux amis montèrent en haut et virent Simon les attendre dans le couloir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? demanda Largo.

-Venez-voir. Dans la chambre on a trouvé plein de trucs. Cette baraque appartenait à Nério mais il la louait souvent à Catherine Parker. Mais le plus intéressant, c'est ça.

Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre à coucher. Jarod tenait un papier dans les mains.

-C'est quoi ? demanda Joy.

-Il y a une lettre de… Votre père, répondit Jarod en tendant la lettre en question.

Largo s'en sait et la lu à haute voix :

_« Chère Catherine,_

_Aujourd'hui, je viens d'apprendre que j'allais être père. Mais cet enfant, je l'aime déjà par-dessus. Oui, je l'aime. C'est pour cela que je vais quitter la Commission Adriatique. Je le sais, elle voudra s'en prendre à mon enfant. Et je le refuse. Je sais que je vous avez promis de sauver ces enfants avec vous. Et je tiendrais ma promesse car personne ne mérite ce que le Centre leur a fait subir. Le prjet Idris me tient à cœur et jamais je ne vous laisserais tomber. Seulement voilà, dès que ces enfants seront sauvés, je partirais. J'espère sincèrement que rien ne vous arrivera, ni à vous, ni aux enfants._

_Adieu, Nério Winch. »_

Cette lettre jeta un froid.

-Alors, Nério voulait vous sauver, dit enfin Largo.

-Oui, répondit simplement Jarod, incapable d'en dire plus.

-Comme c'est émouvant, dit une voix derrière eux.

Dans un ensemble parfait, les quatre personnes se retournèrent et dégainèrent pour se retrouver avec les canons de Beretta pointés sur eux. Ils étaient littéralement encerclés.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ! s'exclama Simon.

-Mr Lyle ! grogna Jarod.

-Et oui, P'tit Génie, il est temps de rentrer.

-Un piège, murmura Joy.

-Oh, bravo ! Vous êtes perspicaces. Mais pose moi cette armes, ce n'est pas pour des jolies filles comme vous.

-Et vous croyiez qu'une balle dans votre crâne de piaf c'est pour un type comme vous ? s'énerva Joy.

L'ex-agent de la CIA avait été tenue en échec comme une débutante. Elle obéit néanmoins quand ses mis déposèrent les armes.

-Bien. Lyle ordonna aux nettoyeurs d'un signe de tête de ramasser les armes. Bon, maintenant, si on rentrait ensembles. On pourrait prendre le thé ? (Mais non, je ne pense pas qu'à manger !^___^).

-Lyle, laisse-les partir. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec cette histoire.

-J'aimerai bien, mais la Commission Adriatique risque très fort de ne pas apprécier.

Les nettoyeurs se saisirent des amis et les emmenèrent hors de la maison où un jet du Centre les attendait. Joy n'y tient plus, elle mit KO les deux nettoyeurs ce qui provoqua les autres. Une bataille s'ensuivit jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de feu fut tiré. Largo se retourna et vit Jarod s'effondrait, touché à l'épaule. Il voulut le rejoindre mais Joy lui cria.

-Largo, y'a une ouverture. Faut y aller !

Largo ne voulait pas laisser Jarod mais il le fallait. Il partit avec Joy et Simon qui étaient déjà dans la voiture. Dès que le jeune homme monta, ils démarrèrent en trombe.

-Attrapez-les ! hurla Lyle.

Les nettoyeurs les poursuivirent en vain. Lyle se rapprocha de Jarod dont l'épaule saignait abondamment.

-C'est fini, Jarod, on rentre, annonça l'homme sans pouce.

Les nettoyeurs portèrent Jarod mi-conscient dans le jet qui s'envola.

Dans la voiture qui filait à toute vitesse, Largo s'énervait :

-C'est pas vrai !C'était un piège. On n'aurait jamais du y aller. Ils ont repris Jarod ces salopards !

-Calme-toi, on va le retrouver !conseilla Joy.

-Ah oui ? Et comment ? On sait même pas où c'est ! D'après ce que j'ai compris, Jarod y est resté une trentaine d'années. 30 ANS pour s'enfuir. Comment on va faire ?

-Largo, Kerenski fait des recherches. On y arrivera, on a vécu pire, assura Simon.

Largo se tut. Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Il relut la lettre de Nério. Son père avait voulu sauver ces enfants et Catherine avait été tuée en l'empêchant de réaliser son projet. Et il s'était mis à dos la Commission Adriatique et par la même occasion le Centre. Et ce qu'il avait dit _« Cet enfant je l'aime déjà par-dessus tout » _Nério l'aimait. Largo en avait douté un temps mais après, il l'avait su même s'il continuait à en douter. Cette phrase acheva ses doutes. Pour la première fois, il se sentait réellement proche de Nério.

-On y est, informa Joy.

Les trois amis allèrent directement au bunker. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Kerenski leva les yeux. Il vit ses trois amis couverts de bleus sans gravité.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est Jarod ?

-C'était un piège. Des nettoyeurs du Centre nous attendaient. Ils ont eu Jarod, résuma Joy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé le Centre ?

-C'est basé à Blue Cove dans le Delaware. Leur couverture est une agence d'assurance. Mais elle reste très discrète.

-Mais comment on va récupérer Jarod ? répéta Jarod.

-Le plan ! s'écria Simon. Il y en avait un du Centre.

-Simon, t'es un génie. Kerenski, il est où ? 

-Tenez.

Joy examina le plan. Au bout de deux heures, les quatre amis avaient un plan de sauvetage qu'ils allaient mettre en œuvre le soir même.

Le Centre, 13h30

Dans sa cellule, Jarod avait froid. On l'avait mis sous perf pour le soigner de sa blessure mais il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Au Centre ! Il était au Centre ! Il avait perdu espoir. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et il aperçut Sidney.

-Jarod ! Tu vas bien ?

-J'ai été mieux.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'étais pas au courant pas au courant que Lyle était là-bas. Sinon jamais je ne t'y aurais envoyer. Tu le sais.

Jarod hésita.

-Oui, lâcha-t-il enfin.

-Raines ne veut pas que je t'approche Il faut que j'y aille. Mais je reviendrais te voir. Je suis désolé.

Sidney partit… Et avec lui tout espoir. Il ne voulait pas rester ici. Il ne voulait pas manger la mauvaise nourriture du Centre (Oups, pardon, ça c'est moi, ça !^___^) Il s'endormit sur cette pensé (pas celle sur la nourriture, hein !^___^). La perte de sang, les calmants et surtout sa capture l'avait épuisé.

Le groupe W, au même instant.

Les quatre amis vaquèrent à leurs occupations habituelles :ordi pour Kerenski, Sécurité et dossiers pour Joy, rendez-vous galants pour Simon (Hum, hum, j'aurais pas vraiment dit ça, mais bon…^___^) et réunion pour Largo.

Salle de conseil, 15h30

-Michel, cette agence de stylisme est une des plus belles occasions pour le Groupe W. même vous l'avez avoué. Alors ne refusez pas de l'acheter tien que pour m'énerver parce que vous ne m'avait jamais vu énervé, suis-je assez clair ? dit Largo avec colère.

John, Cardignac et les autres membres du conseil furent surpis. Personne ne dit rien.

-Bien, alors tout le monde est d'accord, nous signerons le rachat de cette entreprise se tissus et d'Angel Fashion dès que j'aurais confirmation. J'ajourne la réunion, annonça le jeune PDG en se levant ?

Il sortit de la salle laissant les membres du conseil abasourdis.

Le penthouse, 16h35. Largo plongé dans la lecture de la lettre de son père (encore une fois !^___^), n'entendit pas John entrer .

-Largo, je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ? demanda Sullivan doucement mais avec reproche.

-Il m'a pris que j'en ai marre de voir ou d'entendre Cardignac toujours me contrarier.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas exceptionnel. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Tout va très bien. St-ce que vous connaissiez Catherine Parker ? demanda tout de même Largo.

-C'était une amie de Nério. Elle était très gentille. Son visage était la douceur même. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. A chaque fois qu'elle venait, Nério partait du Groupe W pendant des heures. Mais Catherine s'est suicidée il y a longtemps. Nério a été très affecté pas sa mort. Mais la joie de votre naissance a remplacer la tristesse. Pourquoi me le demander ?

-Non, pour rien. Excusez-moi John, mais j'ai besoin d'être seul.

-Bien sur. Si vous voulez, j'appelle Angel Fashion pour le contrat. Demain ça ira ?

-Oui, merci.

John partit laissant Largo seul. Il y avait encore 1h30 avant qu'ils ne partent. Il appela tout de même Jerry :

-Jerry, ici Largo. Le jet est près ?

-Oui Mr Winch. Il n'attend plus que vous.

-Merci, à toute à l'heure.

Largo regarda une photo de Nério et de John à la pêche. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Simon rentra.

-Salut mon pote ! Alors ça gaz ?

-Oui.

-Ah, vachement convaincu et enthousiaste. Moi, j'ai passé une excellente après-midi. Je suis allé mangé une glace avec Natsumé. Elle était bonne.

-Qui ? La fille ou la glace ?

-Ah, ah, tès drôle... La glace. Non, je rigole. Tu es prêt pour ce soir ? Kerenski est allé chercher les câbles et les mousquetons. Faire de l'escalade pour entrer dans un complexe privé… On aurait du faire ça avant au lieu de se faire les serrures, plaisanta Simon.

Largo fit un petit sourire triste.

-Ca te dit d'aller boire un verre ?changea de sujet Ovronnaz.

-Ouais, ça nous permettrait de revoir le plan.

Pendant une heure, les quatre amis se penchèrent encore plus en détails sur le plan. D'après Simon, il était infaillible. Forcément, c'était lui qui l'avait proposé (C'est normal qu'il le pense, hein, pas qu'il le soit, parce que bon, Simon… Pas de commentaires.^___^). A 18h, ils se retrouvèrent dans le jet qui allait leur permettre d'aller au Centre. Durant le voyage, Largo dormit. Il était épuisé n'ayant quasiment pas dormi depuis le début de cette histoire. Joy regardait le ciel, le coucher de soleil. De temps à autre, elle regardait son patron. Il était tellement beau, tellement gentil. Jamais elle n'avait connu quelqu'un comme lui… comme eux tous. Simon, lui, n'arrêtait pas de se goinfrer (Bah, non, on ne le refait pas !^___^). Mais il s'inquiétait pour Largo. Kerenski jouait sur son ordinateur une partie d'échec. Tous avaient des « activités » différentes mais tous s'inquiétaient pour la suite de cette histoire.

Aéroport de Blue Cove, 19h30

-Mr Winch, nous sommes arrivés, annonça Jerry.

-Merci Jerry. Bon, alors vous avez tout compris. On s'en tient au plan. Et pas d'impro, dit Largo.

-Hey, j'improvise pas tout le temps… Bon, d'accord, deux ou trois fois.

-Tu te sentais visé pour te défendre comme ça, se moqua Joy.

-J'ai loué une voiture. Elle doit nous attendre à la sortie de l'aéroport.

-Merci Georgie. On y va.

Forêt proche du Centre, 20h00

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne le sentait pas ? demanda Joy.

-Oui, une bonne dizaine de fois au moins, répondit Largo.  
-Mais si tu te fait tué, tu n'auras pas à t'en faire de trouver un autre boulot, toi.

-Joy, mon père voulait sauver Jarod. Alors on va le faire.

-Arrêtez de vous disputez, j'essaie de capter les ondes de ces fichus satellites, se plaint Kerenski.

-Si tu l'dis, répliqua Simon. Et, on pourrait au moins manger avant d'y aller.

-Simon, tu t'es enfilé les deux pizzas au piment (parce que c'est un truc de capitalistes !^___^) dans le jet, le maurigéna Joy.

-Tu m'en a même pas laissé ? s'indigna Largo.

-Bon, j'y suis, vous pouvez y aller. 

Largo, Joy et Simon rejoignirent le bouche d'aération qui se trouvait dans la forêt. Ils l'ouvrirent et descendirent en rappel jusqu'aux canalisations.

-Prenez à gauche et allez tout droit, vous tomberez sur la cage d'ascenseur.

Les trois amis suivirent les indications du russe. Ils marchèrent à genoux le plus discrètement possible pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

-C'est bon on y est.

-Ok, alors attendez que je débranche l'ascenseur… Voilà, allez-y. Descendez sur trois étages.

Largo attacha un câble sur une poignet dans la cage d'ascenseur et s'assura avec les deux autres. Ils se mirent à descendre doucement. Ils arrivèrent à la canalisation voulue.

-Georgie, à gauche ou à droite ?

-En face.

-Forcément, on lui propose deux choses, il va en prendre une troisième, râla Simon.

-Chuuuuuuuuuut, firent Largo et Joy en même temps.

Ils avancèrent et se retrouvèrent devant une grille. A travers ils virent Jarod en contre-bas complètement drogué par les sédatifs. Joy dévissa la grille et assura Simon qui descendit par un câble dans la chambre. Il était à environ un mètre cinquante du sol lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant la place à un nettoyeurs.

-Heu… Salut, vous pourriez m'aider  descendre, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Simon qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Le nettoyeur dégaina son joli petit Smith&Wesson.

-Heu… Apparemment ça ne lui plaît pas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? 

Le nettoyeurs allait sonner l'alarme lorsqu'un poing s'abattit sur sa nuque. Il s'effondra laissant entrevoir Jarod.

-Salut, dit-il.

-Eh ben, ça va être plus facile. Vous croyez pouvoir escalader avec votre épaule ?

-Ca devrait aller. Mais on devrait faire vite.

Les deux jeunes hommes remontèrent. Les quatre amis firent le chemin inverse et se retrouvèrent dans la forêt.

-OK, on se grouille de retourner au jet. Je ne tiens pas à être là lorsqu'ils s'apercevront que vous vous êtes enfui, dit Largo.

Le petit groupe rejoignirent la voiture et partirent en direction du jet à toute vitesse.

Jet du Groupe W, 22h00

Kerenski avait soigné un peu mieux la blessure de Jarod. Celui-ci avait un peu de fièvre mais il s'en remettrais très vite. On le lui avait appris. Tout le monde gardait le silence.

-Pourquoi être venus me chercher ? finit enfin par demander le Caméléon. S'introduire dans le Centre est très dangereux.

-Oh, mais vous savez, nous, le danger, c'est notre lot quotidien, alors, un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça ne change pas grand chose, se vanta Simon (qui aurait pu dire ça à part lui ?!^___^)

-Catherine Parker et Nério voulaient sauver ces enfants. C'était leur souhait, et cette femme a payé de sa vie pour ça. On leur devait bien ça.

-Merci infiniment. Jamais je ne vous remercierais assez.

-C'est à moi de vous remercier. Grâce à vous, j connais un peu mieux mon père, et je sais qu'il n'était pas si cruel que ça au fond.

-Bon, et bien, sur ces remerciements très émouvants, il faut l'avouer, on pourrait peut-être prendre quelque chose à manger, ce serait une excellente idée, proposa Ovronnaz.

-Pour une fois, je dois dire que je suis entièrement d'accord avec Simon, acquiesça Joy.

-Oui, sauf que tu as mangé TOUTES les pizzas qu'on avait prévues, lui reprocha Largo.

-On n'en avait ramené que deux, s'indigna Simon.

-Camarades, il ne sert à rien de vous disputer puisque nous arrivons à New-York, nous allons pouvoir dégoter un bon petit resto, les coupa Georgie.

-Attention, la voix de la sagesse à parler ! se moqua Simon sur un ton hautement philosophique. (Vous croyez qu'il connaît ce mot ?^___^)

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, le petit groupe alla manger un bon gros repas, mais Jarod ne resta pas. Il était épuisé et voulait téléphoner à Sidney.

Appartement de Jarod, 22h30

-Sidney, c'est moi.

-Jarod, mais où es-tu. C'est la fouille totale ici, tout le monde te recherche. Comment es-tu sorti ?

-Disons que… J'ai été aidé.

-Par qui ?

-Des amis… De très bons amis.

-Oh, parce que tu as des amis maintenant ?

-Et oui, Melle Parker, ce sont des choses qui arrive. Tu as découvert quoi au sujet du projet Idris ? se moqua Jarod avant de raccrocher. 

Il n'avait pas envie de débattre une joute verbale avec Melle Parker. Il partit se coucher. Demain, il repartirait. Lyle devait être au courant qu'il était à New-York puisqu'il l'avait vu en compagnie de l'Intel Unit. Il ne voulait pas lui donner une autre occasion de le reprendre. 

Le Centre au même instant.

-Je déteste quand il raccroche u nez. Non seulement il s'enfuit mais an plus il ose nous téléphoner alors que tout le monde le recherche. Et en plus il n'arrête pas de ma provoquer. J'aimerais bien savoir qui l'a aidé. Enfin bref… Voyons le on côté des choses, Jarod était sous la responsabilité de Lyle, ce qui fait que Raines s'en prendra à lui, dit Melle Parker, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Melle Parker, qu'avez-vous découvert à propos du projet Idris ? demanda Sidney.

-C'était comme ça que ma mère avait baptiser son projet.

-Celui de vous faire sortir du Centre ?

-Oui. Elle a été aidé par un homme mai je ne sais pas qui. Et de toute manière, en quoi ça vous regarde Sidney ? Je vais me coucher.

Melle Parker partit en faisait claquer ses talons. Sidney eut un petit sourire. Tout aller redevenir comme avant. Le jeu du chat et de la souris entre Jarod et le Centre, et ses appel téléphoniques toujours incompréhensibles, même pour le psychiatre qu'il était… Sidney rentra chez lui.

Dans la salle de la Commission Adriatique, le dirigeant fulminait.

-Vous les avez laisser s'enfuir.

-Et j'en suis désolé, croyez-moi, s'excusa piètrement Lyle.

-Vous avez de la chance de travailler au Centre. Refait un faux pas, et nous vous le ferons payer. Allez-vous en, le congédia le dirigeant.

Lyle sortit. Non, désormais il ne ferait plus un seul faux pas, se promit-il.

Penthouse, 10h30, jour 5

-Vous allez nous manquer Jarod.

-Oui, vous aussi.

-Où allez-vous aller ? demanda Joy.

-Je n'en sais encore rien.

-J'ai entendu dire que j'ai racheté une agence de stylisme. Peut-être que ça vous dirait ? suggéra Largo.

-Mmmm, oui, pourquoi pas ? Je dois y aller, mon avion décolle dans une demi-heure. Merci pour tout.

-Merci à vous, le remercia le jeune PDG.

Le Caméléon s'en alla. 

-Bon, eh bien, c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais la petite Hélène m'attend, dit Simon.

-Tiens donc, Natsumé n'exista plus ?

-Elle n'aimait pas les glaces, répliqua Simon avant de partir.

-Heu… J'ai pas tout compris là, prévint Joy.

-Avec la stupidité de Simon, il n'y a rien à comprendre, dit Georgie en s'en allant.

Une fois seuls, Largo se tourna vers Joy.

-Joy… Merci.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour avoir été près de moi pendant cette histoire. Ca n'été pas été facile mais tu étais à mes côtés. Et je t'en remercie.

Le jeune homme se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme avant de lui murmurer :

-Merci d'être là pour moi.

Il s'en alla voir le conseil. Joy resta là. L'endroit où Largo avait déposé ses lèvres était brulant.

-Je le serais toujours, lui répondit-elle même si elle était seul.

FIN

J'espère que vous avez aimé. 


End file.
